


Free

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: The West Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-25
Updated: 2005-08-25
Packaged: 2019-05-30 20:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15104198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: We're free.





	Free

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Title: Free   
Author: Perpetual Motion   
Webpage: www.geocities.com/iwannabedonna   
Fandom: West Wing   
Rating: CHILD   
Pairing: Sam/Josh   
Category: Post-Administration, Romance   
Series: No.   
Spoilers: None.   
Summary: "We're free."   
Archive Instructions: Go ahead if you want it.  
Disclaimer: They belong to Sorkin, and NBC, and anyone who manages to buy them off those two has way more money than me.  
Author's Notes: Just a bit that came to me while I worked on "Nightmares", "Lunatic Brit", and "Tired" and got absolutely nowhere. 

**Free by Perpetual Motion**

It was moderately warm in the bedroom as Josh lay holding Sam close. He breathed in deep, feeling Sam cuddle in further as he did so. "I love you."

"Love you, too."

"You're supposed to be asleep."

"So are you." Sam ran a hand up Josh's back and kissed his shoulder. "What's keeping you up?"

"I'm watching the clock."

"Why?"

"Because at 12:01 the President's second term will be over, and we can stop worrying who sees us." Josh kissed Sam. "You have lectures to give, I have campaigns to run, and everyone already knows we're going to do it together."

"We could still be attacked."

"But it doesn't matter as much. We won't work for the President anymore."

"And the press can have a field day with the new administration." Sam craned his neck to look at the clock. "Three minutes."

"Yeah."

"I'm going to miss it. We did a lot of good things."

Josh smiled. "And we put up with the Big Block of Cheese Day for eight years without hurting Leo."

"You're going to miss it, too."

"These eight years could have been our only chance to get the attention of so many people at once."

"It won't be." Sam leaned in and kissed Josh. "You're going to run campaigns, and then you're going to have one for yourself."

"And what will I be?"

"A senator or a congressman. Your call."

"Senate; I don't want to be in the building that almost ate the President alive."

"Okay. You'll be Senator Lyman from Connecticut, and you'll spend a few years getting the attention of large groups of people, and then you'll be President."

"Who'll be my Chief of Staff?" Josh laughed a little. He loved when Sam talked about all the accomplishments he could still have.

"Your best friend."

"That's you, and you have to be First Man."

Sam grinned. "Fine, then Toby."

"What'll CJ do?"

"Secretary of State. She's the only one with enough tact."

"Then who'll run Communications?"

"Charlie."

Josh laughed again and glanced at the clock. "12:02."

"We're free."

"Yeah."


End file.
